lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jager
Beowulf on the PC version I've just gotten Jager, and I've discovered he does not start with Beowulf, unlike the Xbox 360 version. I can only assume he will learn it after the quest involving Lob Omen, but I'll have to get that far first, if anyone could confirm my suspicion before then, it would be great. - Showoffmob 04:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) i did this quest (ufo?!) and already had Beowulf for a long time, my guess is that its learnt automatically after some battles like Omnistrike for Irina.-- 05:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yep, he definitely learns it after a few battles in the PC version instead of starting with it. - AvatarAndy 00:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) On Schiavona. I had it in my inventory before I picked up Jager from the guild. At some point during Battle Rank 72 he asked me for it I don't think it depends on BR, I got him with BR4 and did another battle or two and he immediately asked for Schiavona (BR5 atm after the fights). He hasn't learnt Beowulf yet, but he did when I test-grinded some mobs in Dillmore without him having Schiavona at this point (hope it doesn't block him from learning the skill). Btw I wonder when he will learn the weapon art "Schiavona" since he has the item now. Edit: He learned Schiavona after the six bases at BR31(was already 31 before the fight). He also learns Heaven's Door WA Jager will eventually learn Heaven's door weapon art if equipped long enough with a glaive (tested with a superlative one). He seems to be prone to getting the chance to use Heaven's Door, even while being the third unit in his union. In the PC version he definitely doesn't start with Beowulf, and it may take quite a few battles to get it. I got Jager at BR 31 (PC hard mode), I am currently at BR 34 and Jager still hasn't learnt Beowulf. : My game is now BR 38 and Jager has learnt Heaven's Door, but no Beowulf yet (since BR 31). Fedejico 18:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just killed the Killer+Gang in Paris' quest and Jager learned Beowulf (wearing Schiavona), still BR5 How do I get in the xbox 360 version?Ellerkerm36 03:04, 8 May 2009 (UTC) You can't with 360, he stop upgrade at posion glaive, so pc only Sarmu 14:46, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Bonus Stats(PC) After I finished the Lob Omen-retrieval quest, I was able to make him talk with a red bubble 3 times by reloading from the world map and got his bonus stat. No fighting was involved and you don't have to run into the pub after each load to make this work. :That's mean I can't get him in the xbox 360 version?Ellerkerm36 17:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know what you mean? He is available after the quest The Fated One, when you got access to the Ring of the Labyrinth guild in Athlum. Since it doesn't state that the quest is PC-only I guess it's the same on the 360? Hmm...I just got his bonus stats after getting chummy with him (PC Version) and I only got +2 to his speed instead of +5 stated on his page) I algo got +2 Speed after getting chummy with him (PC Version). Quote: I got "I'm gonna crush these guys with my big toe" when fighting some Hrasevelg on the Ramparts. I think it was Jager. Can anybody confirm? DarkDespair5 06:03, 4 July 2009 (UTC) : That's good ol' Blocter speaking there. Fedejico 08:44, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Parameter Bonus (X360) * XBOX (BR 102): SPD: 27 -> 28 why im getting so low bonus? :V : The bonuses are percentage based. His bonus is also only SPD+3% on the X360. Zephyr (talk) 04:59, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Vulcanlance Unexpectedly, Jager appears to have Vulcanlance in one of his weapon upgrade paths. This is really cool as Vulcanlance is arguably the best melee spear in the game (bludgeon modifier + relatively high stats). His final Glaive despite great stats is pretty useless as a melee weapon (maul modifier). :Actually, all the modifiers are equally effectively once endgame. Read: every boss will resist them. So really, the Superlative/Shielding/Enchanted Glaive is still better than the Vulcanlance in the long run because it's WA-capable instead of being limited to only for normal attacks and CAs. The Malystrix Virtutis and Schiavona Virtutis still beat out the Vulcanlance by far. The only things the Vulcanlance has going for it is the 24% evasion and Flame Attack +5. Even the Superlative Glaive will be better because it boosts its own modifier type by 15%. I've been running damage tests lately, and that's what I've noticed. Zephyr 02:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Which BR are you doing your tests on? I'm normally playing on low BRs, and from what I have noticed, matching the modifier of the weapon with the modifier of combat art is far more important than anything else. Dunno what you're referring as endgame, but e.g. Jorgen with two Superlative Tataraichis (pierce modifier) is a joke, apparently because the majority of dual-wield CAs have slash modifier. Giving him Sacred Katanas (slash) changes him instantly into on of the best DDs of the team when fighting with all DLC bosses. Examples are too many, in fact. That said, I'm not telling that you're wrong. On high BRs the picture can change. On one of my playthoughs I've effectively finished the game on BR 43, and then went to BR 88 while collecting the items for hard mode. And even though the stats of the team were already maxed out on low BRs through landworm grinding, I've noticed a really huge change in damage, with e.g. Acala's Wrath dealing 20K damage each hit with the same weapon that gives 8K max on BR 40. --TheGalstaff 12:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm stuck having to go higher than usual BR because of going Athlum Generics Only, and I've been running a few damage tests lately for WS and equipment variables (there's at least 40 I've set up for). So right now, I'm parked in front of a dragon at BR21. There's actually a problem with your Scared Katana test. Each one boosts Katana damage by 15%, resulting in a total of +30%, which is huge no matter what set up you're looking at. Since I can fiddle around with all my equipment and giving them different modifiers, I can add all that to the queue. Already testing if there's a difference between Power and Speed modifiers, which there doesn't seem to be any at the moment. I can also eliminate almost every variable in my fights now (morale fluctuations, modifiers and effects, unit/weapon stats, cancel enemy attack). Nobody on the JP scene really matched modifiers to modifiers at all. It was pure manipulation of the field, and that's apparently how I play as well. My tests are being done on Bai Ze, a monster that can resist all modifiers. It's easier using that than any other monster, and you never know if you're hitting a weakness unless you look it up in a certain guide or on the wiki. Somewhere. Zephyr 15:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: I'll try to make more tests myself. As for my example, if you compare Superlative Tataraichi, which is 168 (base melee) + 30 (from effect) = impressive 198 attack, against 95 attack of Sacred Katana. If nothing else, that proves weapon stats are not that important. :::::It's 2x+15% to the modifier when you have both equipped, not ATK+30 to the weapon, so it'll vary depending on what you hit. The only important weapon stats are DEF/M.DEF and EVA. Nothing else really matters once you start pushing STR and INT. Zephyr 17:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I've just tested Dragon Crush with Vulcanlance vs. the one using Superlative Glaive. Looks like the damage output is identical (something like 15500 vs. 16000). So you're right, Sacred Katana was better for me simply due to Katana+5, and not its modifier. Fix Hey Zephyr, can you fix this page I can't seem to find any solution.--Remnant13 11:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) calling for Irina? I frequently have Jager with Irina in Flame 2 formation as the only male unit in that union, so I'm almost certain he's the male voice that keeps calling out her name when she (fairly frequently, gdi Nightbloom's low defense stats) gets overkilled. I know for sure what Torgal and Rush sound like when Irina dies and it's not them, and it doesn't sound like David or Blocter but I haven't heard either of them so I'm not completely sure. Can anyone confirm? Hoarous (talk) 04:39, August 29, 2014 (UTC)